


Tú siempre me haces sonreír

by xKamiixChanx



Series: Cuervos de las navidades pasadas [19]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Louis está cansado de todo, M/M, es algo bastante cursi, pero por suerte tiene a Harry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKamiixChanx/pseuds/xKamiixChanx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry lo hacía feliz...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tú siempre me haces sonreír

**Author's Note:**

> No duden en dejar comentarios y kudos para saber qué les pareció <33

Louis estaba cansado. Hastiado de todo esto, de ser famosos, de cantar, de las fans, de Eleanor, de Modest! Sentía que lo peor que le pudo haber pasado fue ser famosos, haber sido parte de One Direction. Porque sí, es famoso y está cumpliendo su sueño, pero el precio que ha tenido que pegar es demasiado alto y la verdad es que siente que no lo vale.  
Nada vale el esfuerzo de tener que negar estar con su compañero de banda, absolutamente nada.   
Últimamente le cuesta tanto sonreír. Todas las sonrisas que dedica son fingidas, solo son auténticas las que dedica a Harry en la tranquilidad de su hogar (porque siguen viviendo juntos a pesar de que Modest! Haga pensar lo contrario), es que simplemente está cansado de todo.  
—Lou —lo llama Harry (están en su casa intentando ser felices y despejarse de todo), se da vuelta y siente como es que el rizado le tira unas brillantinas.  
—¡Harry! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —le recrimina intentando limpiarse todos los brillos que tiene en su cara, pelo y parte de su polera que está usando.  
Harry lo mira y sonríe, se le acerca y le toma de la cara para que se queden mirando fijamente. Louis intenta fruncir el ceño demostrando que está enojado, pero no resulta. Se muerde el labio haciendo un esfuerzo por ocultar la sonrisa que quiere salir.  
—Louis ahora estás lleno de brillo —le susurra y el mayor no entiende lo que quiere decir—, ahora recuperaste ese brillo que había perdido.   
Louis suelta su labio y lo mira sorprendido por lo que le dijo, se ríe (por fin una risa real, auténtica) y abraza a Harry.  
—Gracias Harry, por todo —le susurra en su oído, siente como Harry se estremece.  
Está feliz, probablemente Harry sea el único capaz de sacarle una sonrisa en estos momentos. 


End file.
